


A Solemn Day

by goodisrelative



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-08
Updated: 2005-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodisrelative/pseuds/goodisrelative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>It was only when he stepped in front of her desk that he spotted a black cloth-draped frame behind her desk.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Solemn Day

_**A SGA ficlet for[](http://thekatebeyond.livejournal.com/profile)[ **thekatebeyond**](http://thekatebeyond.livejournal.com/) on this solemn day.**_  
DISCLAIMER: Stargate Atlantis and it's characters belong to their creators. This is not for profit and I am recognizing no financial gain from this enterprise.

Title: A Solemn Day  
Author: [](http://goodisrelative.livejournal.com/profile)[**goodisrelative**](http://goodisrelative.livejournal.com/)  
Rating: kids  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: _It was only when he stepped in front of her desk that he spotted a black cloth-draped frame behind her desk._  
A/N: I wrote this yesterday for [](http://thekatebeyond.livejournal.com/profile)[**thekatebeyond**](http://thekatebeyond.livejournal.com/) for what yesterday was. She was then kind enough to beta it for me.  
For reference I was 3 on the actual date. :)

  
John observed Elizabeth walk into the briefing room, her face solemn. He noticed that she didn’t rise to any usual triggers in this briefing.

She didn’t react to Rodney. She didn’t cut short Rodney’s long-winded speeches on the reasons why this expedition was important. She didn’t get exasperated at his whining. She didn’t even share a smirk with him over Rodney’s usual complaints about other scientists.

He got worried when even his antics didn’t get a reaction from her and he played them up more than normal.

Finally the briefing was over and Elizabeth sat behind her desk. John stayed behind, wanting to know what was wrong. He was certain something was very wrong with Elizabeth.

It was only when he stepped in front of her desk that he spotted a black cloth-draped frame behind her desk.

“Dr. Weir, what is wrong?” he asked, concerned.

“Nothing, Colonel, what makes you ask?” She looked up at him in surprise.

“You didn’t stop Rodney’s explanation on why this expedition is important. You didn’t get exasperated at his whining. You didn’t smirk over his complaints about other scientists. You didn’t react to a single thing I just did or said in the briefing.” He ticked the things off on one hand. “You are acting like you are in mourning. Something is wrong. What is it?”

Elizabeth thought back and realized he was right. But today was an important day. She had to mourn.

“John, do you know what today is?” Elizabeth asked instead of answering him.

“Thursday, December 8, 2005. We are heading to some planet searching for a ZPM.” John answered her question, getting even more worried. Had their fearless leader lost her mind?

“No, no, no. Back on Earth. What happened today in history?” Elizabeth shook her head. She could still see the confusion and worry in his eyes. Impatiently, she turned around and lifted the black cloth off what it was draped over.

Not a frame, John saw, but a CD. An Abbey Road CD.

“I am mourning today, Colonel. A great man was killed today 25 years ago.” Elizabeth stated and turned back to her paperwork. She actually managed to keep her face straight at John’s look of complete disbelief and shock.

“You are mourning John Lennon?!” he shouted. “I am worried about you and you are mourning John Lennon?!”

“He was a very important man, Colonel. Now, if you are done, I have briefs to read and things to do. And you have a mission to lead.” Elizabeth sighed and shook her head at his outburst. Some people just didn’t get the importance of the day. Elizabeth had learned that long ago. She knew it was useless to try and explain.

John stared at her for a few more minutes before finally leaving. It would be days before he would overcome his shock. Dr. Elizabeth Weir was a Lennon fan!

John checked to make sure his black armband was firmly in place as he changed into his BDU’s for the mission.


End file.
